Dr nefarious plan
by evil Ratchet96
Summary: a story about ratchet falling into a trap by Dr nefarious, leading to his capture and ultimately ratchet going bad.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place four years after ratchet and clank a crack in time  
Hey clank im going to take my dads hover boots for a spin do you want to come with? No thanks ratchet I have to give myself an oil bath, ok ill see you later then buddy, see ya ratchet clank said. Flying down this trail felt so good, with the air hitting me in the face I feel so disconnected from the world when I go hover booting on the streets of metropolis. When suddenly I snapped out of my fantasy to a large explosion to my rear, I came to a stop and turned around to see what had happened and my heart started racing at the sight of the capital building crumbling into the ground. I coiled my feet and ignited my hover boots full power rushing to the scene of the heinous crime. Weaving in and out of buildings, thoughts rushing through my head like did anyone get out or are they all dead all I can do right now is hope that im not too late. As I arrived at the scene of the crime I seen nothing but bodies all over the place blood stained the ground and the smell of death in the air. Who could have done such a thing I asked myself when all of a sudden I was greeted by the terrible screeching robotic voice that was all to familiar to me. Dr nefarious! Why hello there Ratchet! I have been expecting you Ratchet


	2. Chapter 2

As I stare down my foe dozens of Dr nefarious robot commandos surround me, it seems I have nowhere to go if I try anything it would surely be the end of me I thought to myself. As soon as I get ready to speak nefarious cuts me off I knew if I blew up a important building you would show up. You killed all of these innocent people just to get at me! Oh yes ratchet isn't it a brilliant plan h-how could you! This is beyond evil even for you nefarious, because it was the only way I could lay such a great trap for you ratchet! Disregarding my own safety I draw my Omni Wrench and charge at Dr nefarious. A sharp pain from a plasma coil hitting me in the shoulder slams me to my knees in agony. Pick him up nefarious commands two of his commandos, I have waited a long time for this nefarious exclaims with a sinister chuckle throw a pair of plasma cuffs on him and treat his wound I want him at his best in the morning, nefarious grabs me by the neck and looks into my eyes with an crazed look on his face and says its going to be a long day for you. All of a sudden everything goes black when a robot commando smashes his blaster over the back of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

** I do not own ratchet and clank insomniac games does however I do own this story. Critics welcome**

I woke up strapped into some kind of machine that was circular in shape with me in the middle hanging by plasma cuffs that were interwoven with it and my feet secured to the bottom of the machine. Where am I! Nefarious I know you're there! I shouted a door opened behind me in the large room and my hair stood on end when Dr nefarious started speaking with his sinister robotic voice this Ratchet is the mind scrambler nine thousand my latest ingenious creation. How are you even alive I cut nefarious off and the reply was a metal hand cracking me upside my head, and an answer I would be dead if Lawrence hadn't teleported me into the escape pod before the collision in my space station nefarious replied. Well that explains it I thought. Now back to the matter at hand this device will very painfully wipe your memory and replace it with emptiness and make you loyal to me and me only. It will change your very personality leaving nothing but a shell of a former man full of hate. Your insane nefarious nothing like this has ever been done its impossible. Oh but on the contrary ratchet impossible until now, would you like a taste nefarious walked to a control console right in front of the machine and pulled a lever suddenly pain coursed through my whole body it felt like shoving your hand into an electrical box my hair stood on end and my tail went limp the torture took minutes but felt like hours, I could do nothing but scream in agony as I felt my precious memory fading away every adventure me and clank had, gone on , I could not even remember who clank was! Even the small pocket watch that had my fathers picture in it, gone, all gone and all I could feel was hatred flowing through my body. Dr nefarious cut the power and marveled in amazement as my eyes turned from emerald green to blood red. Release him nefarious ordered the commando bot and as soon as he did I fell down to one knee and said orders sire.

**Oh boy it's getting good now leave me some reviews on how I did if you feel like it. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own ratchet and clank insomniac games does this is for entertainment reasons only (contains graphic material)**

"Sire" oh I like the sound of that nefarious said grimly. Your orders are to hmm lets see galactic president quark wasn't in the capital building when I blew it up so I want you to find him and kill him since the capital building is no longer standing he will have to go public about the incident when he does kill him on live TV and tell the people of metropolis that I am now their ruler and that you will kill anyone who resists. Take some of my commando bots with you, they have been instructed to carry out any order you give them and report back once you have secured the area and delt with quark. Yes sire right away I said clicking my heels as I spun around heading for the armory I find my Omni wrench and I take duel VX-9 blaster pistols and a new set of armor that was black as night with a rareatainium helmet . Now I'm on my way out of the space station hovering above metropolis. I ordered four commando bots to come with me "let's go find quark and put an end to his miserable life". thirty minutes later approaching destination sir the commando bot said, good hover there pointing near the presidential podium with quark giving a speech, Go! Go! Go! I yelled jumping out the back of the ship with four other bots, I coiled my feet and engaged my hover boots to break the fall. when quark seen my face with my new red eyes he gasped in shock and asked what the heck happened to you I responded I was born anew, now smile for the camera quark, I pulled out my Omni wrench and bashed quark over the head leaving him in a puddle of blood, I then pulled out my VX-9 and shot him for good measure. After I took out Quark I looked through the terrified crowd to find the secret service members, once I found them then ordered my bots to slaughter them. I request a camera "looking to the camera man" he pulls it over and says you're live. Citizens of metropolis you are now under the control of Dr nefarious, any resistance will be futile and will be met with death, I said coldly now bow to your new overlord DR nefarious! Everyone looks at me in shock since I used to be a hero, I SAID BOW! You insolent fools everyone bowed except one, looks like we have a proud one I said coldly as I'm walking towards him, why do you not bow, the man replies I bow to no man do with me as you wish, oh I will I said with an evil grin on my face, turn the camera this way I want the world to see this, This is what happens when you resist I pull out myVX-9 and shoot the man in the head spraying blood all over my own face. Bots stay here and secure the area I'm heading back to the ship, yes sir the bot replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own ratchet and clank insomniac games does this is for entertainment purposes only!**

Sire I have done as asked and I have even brought you a present, (pulls out InfoBot with assassination broadcast) yessssssss hahaha! He's finally dead and you made them bow too, you are my greatest achievement, my greatest weapon. "thank you sire I will not stop until that whole planet bows to their new overlord", what is the next step sire, patience ratchet that is where my job begins and yours ends, go get some rest I need my new weapon at its best, yes sire. Upon walking into my bedroom I got a weird feeling like something eating at my brain, I sat awake for hours because I could not shake the feeling of paramnesia. Like I know I have forgotten something but I don't know what. OK I have had enough of this!, I have tried everything to get rid of this feeling nothing is working I tried taking a walk to calm my nerves, I tried the VR room to clear my mind but all I got from that was some seared fur from when a low power blaster hit me, until one thing had given me a lead a small pocket watch that I had found in my dirty clothes a picture of two lombaxes one was kind of skinny he had dark gold fur with brown stripes on his ears face and tail and he wore praetorian guard engineer armor, the other was a big guy he had white fur with red stripes on his ears chin arms and tail and he had red around his eyes, he also wore the praetorian guard armor but he wasn't just any guard member he was important (notices four bolt general rank) he was a general, I turned the watch around to look on the back and notice a laser etched engraving that was made recent "never forget alister and…d-dad"

**Sorry for not posting when I usually do the voices in my head told me to wait, muahahahaha just kidding had some pc problems, all clear now though. Reviews would be much appreciated constructive criticism welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Ratchet and clank insomniac games does, however I do own the story, critics welcome**

* * *

** (clanks point of view two days ago) "**I wonder where Ratchet is, he should have been back by now, oh well I'm sure he is fine, he probably just stopped for a bite to eat on the way home." BOOM! "What was that!" as I came to the window I seen smoke in the direction of the capital building before it collapsed into smoke and dust. "I must get down there and help them, with or without Ratchet, it is a heroes duty" I run a diagnostic on a new gadget Ratchet had equipped me with, a laser which can be set to stun or kill for covering ratchet from his blind spot on his back.

**(diagnostic completed, hardware accepted, running software diagnostic)**

_A few minutes later_

**(diagnostic completed, software accepted, systems check all green)**

A small barrel shot out from my under right wrist, "hmm this'll come in handy I thought" before I set out of the house I stopped at the door and thought, "I hope they got out in time" I am now running towards the capital building , all I can see is a giant dust cloud with terrified people running out screaming bloody murder and trying to get as far away as possible. Seeing this many people freaking out made me more worried about what I will come to find, but I must keep going.

I came up on what was left of the capital building and I was getting ready to start helping out when I turned the corner I was shocked at what I saw, it was Ratchet surrounded by twelve robot commandos, they were the same model as the galactic rangers but they had thicker armor and bigger guns, and they also had a black and purple paint job, I stood there behind some rubble to not be noticed by them and to add to my shock I saw a fully functioning Dr nefarious standing there talking to ratchet, and I could tell ratchet was trembling knowing he was out gunned , then Dr nefarious struck a nerve, I saw the look in ratchets eyes, and I said under my breath, "don't do it Ratchet please" and he did it, he pulled his Omni Wrench and charged Dr nefarious but he didn't make it far, he got shot in the back and dropped to his knees, I swear I saw a tear drop from his face as he dropped to the ground screaming in pain, nefarious commanded two robots to pick him up, then nefarious walked over and grabbed ratchet by the neck and pulled him up to his height and said something to ratchet in a hushed voice before dropping him back into the arms of his robots, they then put restraints on his hands and knocked him out, shortly after he was out the robot rubbed some nanotech on his blaster wound, and then they proceeded to drag him into Dr nefarious's cloaked drop ship, and I just stood there in shocked fear, watching as they captured my best friend and there was nothing I could do, if I was capable of crying I would be sitting in a puddle right now, I need to contact talwyn I need her help to save Ratchet!.

* * *

**Sorry if I made many mistakes in the first five chapters since this is honestly my first story ever I have been kind of nervous and I messed up quite a bit and I would like to thank geinea lombax for pointing that out I will try my best to learn from this and I will edit the first few chapters when I finish the story leave some reviews it helps me out if you guys and gals let me know what I can improve on (listen to me ramble like nails on a chalkboard huh) thanks for the support**

**oh wow i sat up all night working on this 6:47 am lol, So long evil ratchet out need some rnr now**


End file.
